world_of_dragoncraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventurer's Guild
Adventurer's Guild (冒険者ギルド) is an association of adventurers that operate throughout the nations of the New World. Background The main business of Adventurer's Guild is to receive requests instead of the individual adventurer needing to do so. The Guild examines whether or not the request is legal, and how difficult it will be. Afterwards, the guild classifies the request within the rank system, giving it an appropriate one and releases information about the quest to the public. Such requests would be listed on the guild board as specific missions for different ranked adventurers to accept. Also, if a client nominates a certain adventurer, the guild will liaise between the client and the adventurer. It seems that the guild also collects and registers information about unknown monsters, like the Wise King of the Forest. Also, it seems that there is an Adventurer's Guild in each city with a big enough population. For instance, one of the Adventurer's Guilds is located in E-Rantel. As each guild has its own respective guild master, the system of command between different guild headquarters is unknown. Yet it is clear that the basic system, like the rank and difficulty for both adventurers and missions, is shared cross-nationally. In times of crisis, the guild master can summon all registered adventurers for support or even enlist help from the likes of the Magician's Guild, government associations, and so on. Rules and Practices In order to gain entry into the Adventurer’s Guild, some basic requirements are needed: # Entry Fee: (Five silver coins). # Literacy Test: (Five copper coins). While the profession of a adventurer may have been glamorous, even heroic, the administration structure is very strict and specific to certain standards and rules that adventurers must adhere to. * Unsanctioned Jobs: The work given to adventurers are directly provided by the Adventurer's Guild, where the content and difficulty of the tasks were thoroughly investigated beforehand. Only the ones that are deemed suitable are assigned to adventurers that have the corresponding rank as the difficulty of the task. Jobs that might endanger the safety of the public, break the law, or damage the ecological balance, are instantly rejected by the Adventurer’s Guild. * Healing Magic: Healing magic is heavily restricted to the healing temples, which had strongly pressured the Adventurer's Guild into enforcing this regulation. * Discovery of Ruins: Ruins are supposed to be reported to the administration of the country through the Adventurer's Guild. After the record of the ruins are registered, the discoverer is granted a limited amount of time to explore it. Due to this rule, for ruins not discovered by a national body or Adventurer’s Guild, killing the illegal squatters are tolerated. * Politics: Ever since the creation of the Adventurer's Guild, its motto has been to defend humanity from external threats. So there is an unofficial rule that the Guilds would never take part in inter-human conflicts. If not, the Guilds couldn't co-operate with each other in different countries. Those who failed to follow these rules faced penalties by the Guild. Punishments ranges from issuing a simple warning to being blacklisted from all requests and in the worst case scenario, expulsion from the Adventurer's Guild. The adventurers who were kicked out of the guild went on to take illegal requests are known as ‘workers’. According to rumors, the Adventurer's Guild even hired assassins to eliminate the worst of them. However, this rule seems to be exempted from adamantite class adventurers. The guild could not impose punishment or expel the highest ranked adamantite adventurers for breaking the guild rules since their existences are necessary for the morale of the people and stability of the guild.